Saturday
by TurtleCat
Summary: Saturdays are for doing nothing. Well, that is, of course, if there's nothing to do. Hoping for a day of R and R, Gumi Megpoid tries to spend the best day of the weekend lazing about at home. But you can bet that that's not going to happen. I mean, how could it happen when trouble lives in the room next door?


Amber sunlight peered through the window, playing on the curtains adjacent to my bed. I squinted as I shielded the light with my palm and rolled out of the covers, wincing as a pencil scraped my bare foot. I let my toes curl around the edge and brought it up to my hand, too lazy to bend down. Yawning, I staggered out the door after pulling on a faded gray sweatshirt and navy sweatpants. I couldn't be bothered to brush my short green hair, and let it hang right above my shoulders. After spending a few moments staring blankly at my wall, I finally to lay sideways across my miniature beanbag and pull out my laptop. Today, I was going to achieve nothing. I'm sure of it.

9 a.m.

_Rrrrring. Rrrring. Rrrring._

I sighed as I reached out to grab the sp*cin phone. Wonderful, there was a cruel silence at the other end of the line. I slammed the landline back into it's place before returning to my bed. Nothing, in the world, is better than my bed. That's what Saturdays are for right? Sleeping, dreaming, loitering, essentially doing nothing. I fiddled with a loose strand of pink hair, _at least that's what I plan to do._ I struggled to get comfortable and ended up landing in a completely odd position. Defeated, I threw myself out of bed and settled on lazing on the couch. That sounds nice. I took a quick glance at my phone.

11 a.m.

I slammed the computer shut and felt heat rush to my cheeks as I heard footsteps enter my room_. If they knew that I was watching _that_ song... _I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized it was only my idiotic older brother. He was clearly enjoying his weekend. Unlike me, his lavender hair was painstakingly perfect, pulled up in a skinny ponytail that ended near the middle of his back. Wearing a fitted black Beatles t-shirt over old jeans, he looked good. He always looked good, and I hated to admit it.

"Gumi," He leaned in my doorway, "are you going to do anything today?"

I pulled on the dangling strings of my sweatshirt, "What do you care?"

"I care about my little sis."

"Yeah right." I scoffed. I rose the lid of laptop again and erratically waved around my mouse to wake it up, "why are you really here?"

"Why," He smirked, "what other reason would there be?"

"You want something." I rolled my eyes, "Lemme guess, you got another girlfriend? And you want to get her something special?" He was only about two years older than me, which sucked. More than once a girl in my grade has walked up to me asking me to "set her up" with my brother. I gagged just thinking about it.

"No," His lips fell to a frown, "Lily is the only one for me."

"Of course."

He swayed back on forth on his toes, "Still fangirling over that Kagamine boy, eh?" his eyes darted towards my laptop.

"_Why _are you still here?"

"I'm going to the Family Mart to pick up a few things." He jerked his thumb towards nowhere in particular, "Wanna come with?"

"Like I would wanna be seen in public with you." I crossed my arms and returned my focus back to my screen.

"Suit yourself."

1 p.m.

I'm hungry. My stomach was pounding, but I was too lazy to get my butt of the couch. I had already re-watched a few episodes of my favorite anime, and I was on too much of a roll to stop. This was a problem. I tried in vain to reach for my phone on the table that was centered between myself and the TV, but ended up sprawled face first on the carpet. Well, now I _had _to move. I grumbled to myself as I dragged my feet into the kitchen and swung open the fridge. Nuthin.

"No."

Pulling on my white hoodie and signature black beanie I forced myself to walk out of the front door into the cool autumn air.

_Where to go…_

My gaze followed a beat up truck towards a small strip mall.

_Family Mart…_

I fished around in my pocket for a few bucks, "5 dollars." I held up my catch and stared at Mr. Lincoln.

"I guess Family Mart it is."

1:30 p.m.

"Gakupo!" I called out for my obnoxious older brother, cupping my hands around my lips. I had forgotten he had gone to the Family Mart. _How stupid of me._ My stomach was growling, no, more like roaring with hunger. I hadn't eaten since the instant ramen last night, and I was positive there wasn't a morsel of food in the house. _Maybe I should have gone to the Family Mart._ I quickly shook of the thought. _He probably only went there to meet up with his friends and do stupid things._ Sliding down the staircase I threw my phone into my pocket and pulled my boots over my sockless feet. _No socks either._ I took a guilty look over at Gakupo's room _No! why would you even think of wearing his…_ I stepped out into the garage. The stench of kerosene hung in the air, suffocating. I shoved open the door, and wheeled out my bike onto the pavement. Shoving my hand around in my sweatshirt, I found 3 dollars and 65 cents. Where would that buy me anything. I shivered as the realization downed upon me.

_Family Mart._

2:00 p.m.

I opened the door to see the cherry-haired cashier kissing a guy with long purple hair.

_Okay then...I guess you can call that Customer Service. I guess. _I stayed close to the edge, as far away from the couple as possible, as I made my way towards their food selection. I decided on a soda and half a wrap. A boy about my age, strolled up to me, his longish blond hair framing his face. Large cerulean eyes stared right into mine, "Need help?"

"Thanks, but I'm fine." I held up my food.

"Great!" he nodded, "I'll take you at register two."

"GUMI WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" A deep voice suddenly filled up the small store.

_Oh. Sh*t just got real._

2:08 p.m.

"Lily huh?" I pointed an accusing finger at the playboy, "You seem to be having fun over there."

"I-I-I thought you were at home." Gakupo stuttered, holding his new victim protectively.

I patted my stomach, "I was hungry I guess."

I felt a strong hand grip my shoulder and instinctively whipped my head around to be face to face with...with...Len. My face reddened as I quickly darted my eyes away.

"What seems to be the problem here?" His melodic voice rang clear, "And Miki, you're _not _supposed to randomly make-out with the customers." he scolded.

"Oops?" She tried, twisting her uncanny vertical lock of hair around her finger.

"That won't work." He turned towards a pink-haired guy who had an indifferent expression on his face, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." The customer replied, pulling his hood over his black hat.

I grabbed a nearby bag of chips and a Sprite and ducked behind the taller teen. Len looked at me in surprise,

"You gonna buy something too?"

_Duh, why else would I be here._ I clasped my hand over my mouth to prevent the words from spilling from my lips, "Yes."

Len smiled his dazzling smile, "Here, I'll take you at register #3 then. #2 seems to be, a bit, busy."

2:30 p.m.

That green-haired girl was cute. The way she clenched her fists when she got angry and made her whole body vibrate, was cute. Even the way she accused that cheater was cute. _I wonder if she thinks that I'm cute._ I studied her face, her bright green eyes staring right at...Len. I felt my shoulders sag, _I don't even have a chance._

"Excuse me?" I felt a soft tap on my shoulder, "He's asking you a question."

I snapped back to reality, "Huh? What? Oh!" I practically threw the bill at the blond, "Thank you!" I snatched my food and ran out the door.

"Wait your change!"

2:35 p.m.

Our hands touched. It may have been through a receipt, but they still touched. I almost fainted with delight. Len stared at me quizzically as I placed the sheet of paper close to my heart.

"Thanks!" I shouted, much louder than I realized.

"You're welcome?"

The change in my pocket jingled as I skipped to the other register.

"C'mon you idiot! We're going home!" I grabbed Gakupo's collar and began to drag him towards the entrance.

"Bye 'Kupo!" Miki waved her hands in the air, "See you soon K?"

"Of course sweetie!" He called after her.

"You didn't even tell her about Lily did you?"

"Of course not."

I kicked him in the nuts and threw him in his car.

"You earned it."

* * *

**~A/N~**

**What is this, you ask?**

**Why it is what happens when you leave me alone with Family Mart on replay.**

**This is mostly a joke. But, you can interpret it anyway you want.**

**Poor Ashrox37…I'm sorry you have to go through the pain of reading this. *winks***

**Please review/fav! If you want!**

**And read my other ones…**

**If you want**

**You can do anything you want.**

**.-.**

***hugs***


End file.
